Snails
Snails are an important part of the Mechanicsburg diet. The reason for this is that, historically, the “water of the Dyne caused the snails to grow huge and they had a choice, blow them up or eat them. Turns out, they are tasty!”Reddit Ask-Me-Anything, 30 May 3013: Lightningnettle How did snails become such an important part of the Mechanicsburg diet? studiofoglio Kaja: They're delicious says Phil! Phil: The water of the Dyne caused the snails to grow huge and they had a choice, blow them up or eat them. Turns out, they are tasty! ''Agatha H. and the Voice of the Castle'' offers a couple more semi-canonical details: during his war with the Heterodynes, The Storm King had Mechanicsburg under siege for an extended period, which (further?) encouraged the consumption of any available food-source, and that the selling of snails as food has become a major (and semi-covert) money-maker for the city in recent years. Snail references in the comic * In the comic André suggests performing The Heterodyne Boys and the Racing Snails of Dr. Zegreb in Zumzum. * The comic shows a street vendor hawking snails (“Fat green snails! Try’em inna pie! Fat red snails! My oh my!”) as Arella listens to marketplace rumors. * The comic shows a vendor selling “Garlic! Cheese!” and “new! Chocolate” snails from a cart as the Torchmen are activating. * In there is a reference to "the unsettlingly large, acidic snails of Professor Yungbluth". * When , Ol’ Man Death prepares a “racing trilobite” sandwich - grilled snail and Swiss on rye. * The comic shows a poster for a snail festival. * The comic has a shop selling Markyys Brand Snails ("Slow and Sweet"). A sign on the shop says "Green Devils are In!". There is a zine called Green Devil Face, issue 4 has a "mini-dungeon" called "House of Snails". "Green Devils" was also a nickname of the Fallschirmjäger in WWII. * The comic shows two Mechanicsburg establishments selling snails. * The upper left corner of shows SNA on a Mechanicsburg building, likely the start of SNAILS. * The comic shows a poster advertising Heterodyne Style Snail Cheese in the Black Market in Paris. * In the comic for , the Mole King regrets that, since the Mechanicsburg time freeze, he can no longer get his favorite cave snail, Mechanicsburg blue-whorled grunters. * In the comic for is a poster for Heterodyne Snail Liqueur. And in is a poster for Linsey Miller's Snail Tonic. * In the future there is with a at the Mechanicsburg Harvest Festival. The theft and recovery of the Golden Snail is the topic of the Ivo Sharktooth PJ story. The story also shows being dispensed at the Stopped Clock and a street vendor with a snail hat . * On arriving in England, Agatha meets a fellow passenger who Snail Polish in Paris with a picture of Agatha on the label. It is a mystery whether it is made of snails, intended for polishing snails, or both. Category:Motifs Category:Lists Category:Comestibles